U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,497 discloses a connection system for connecting two or more marine propulsion devices together. The connection system provides a coupler that can be rotated in place, without detachment from other components, to adjust the distances between the tie bar arms. In addition, the use of various clevis ends and pairs of attachment plates on the components significantly reduces the possibility of creating moments when forces and their reactions occur between the various components.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,588 discloses a steering system for a marine vessel. The steering system is provided with a connecting link attached to first and second marine propulsion devices. The connecting link is selectively disposable in first and second states of operation which either require synchronous rotation of the first and second marine propulsion devices or, alternatively, independent rotation of the two marine propulsion devices. This allows both marine propulsion devices to be operated by a single actuator or, alternatively, independent maneuvering of the two marine propulsion devices during certain types of docking procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,595 discloses a method for controlling the movement of a marine vessel. The method rotates one of a pair of marine propulsion devices and controls the thrust magnitudes of two marine propulsion devices. A joystick is provided to allow the operator of the marine vessel to select port-starboard, forward-reverse, and rotational direction commands that are interpreted by a controller which then changes the angular position of at least one of a pair of marine propulsion devices relative to its steering axis.